


Cost-Benefits Analysis

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Dorian attends a charity benefit and wishes that Belle was there the whole time. Afterward, he shows her how much he missed her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly light on the pornography this chapter, so enjoy your angst.

Dorian was almost positive that Belle was _really_ mad at him, and he had no idea why. Well, he knew _why_ – he was currently at a benefit fundraiser with George’s cousin Cora – but he wasn’t really sure why she was so upset because she’d been the one to tell him to go with this other woman. He had wanted to take Belle, but Belle didn’t want to be openly dating yet. It was driving him crazy, because he wasn’t entirely sure why it mattered. A solid third of the wives and girlfriends here were her age or younger and affairs with legal assistants were not exactly unheard of. Hell, he’d been divorced before he started sleeping with Belle which already made this a good deal less scandalous than the judge he was sharing a table with.

Of course, it didn’t help _at all_ that Cora was entirely appropriate in every way. Ten years ago before Milah and Bailey and Belle he would have liked her quite a lot. She was about his age with a cutting sense of humor which she had turned on just about everyone else they’d met (including the scandalous judge who had left his wife for his twenty-three year old secretary). She seemed to be trying to impress him, but he just didn’t care. He felt guilty about all of this – he felt guilty for taking Cora to the benefit when he had no interest in her at all, and he felt guilty for not being with Bellle who he actually cared about and liked spending time with. All he could think of was what Belle would look like in a formal dress, and his twisted imagination had summoned _a lot_ of prospects. Currently, he was envisioning something red and low cut with a slit up to the hip, but just about anything would do. He just wanted to see her looking pampered and expensive and on his arm instead of having ‘girl’s night’ with Ariel which he was _absolutely positive_ he would rather be at than this stuffy gala. Next time, he was just going to write a check and be done with it.

Cora, thank God, had gotten sick of him and found someone else to hang off of so he was left alone at his table to think about how much prettier Belle was than every other woman in this ballroom. He was halfway through a very pleasant fantasy about her being his actual proper girlfriend and not a secret one when he felt his phone buzzing with a text message. It was from Ariel, and when he opened it up it was a picture of Belle in leggings and a tight t-shirt with a shibari chest harness binding her arms behind her back. A second picture showed Belle back to back with another woman he didn’t recognize (similarly dressed in simple athletic clothes) with their arms bound together in a wrap on one side while a man on the other side was doing something with a rope behind them. Dorian could see a few other groups similarly outfitted in the background. So, apparently _girl’s night_ was a shibari workshop.

He wasn’t sure precisely what to think anymore. He definitely didn’t want to be sitting at this stupid table watching other people have fun, but there was no way to gracefully ditch Cora here – especially since her cousin was a colleague and he needed to maintain a good working relationship with the man. It was going to be a very, very long night wondering what the girls were up to. His phone went off again, and this time it was a picture of Ariel with a foot (presumably Belle’s) in her lap while she intently wrapped string between the toes and the ankle, bending the foot back in a delicate arch. His pants suddenly felt too tight and he was forced to adjust himself under the table as surreptitiously as possible.

“My my my, aren’t you the sociable one,” he heard from behind him and he spun around guiltily to see Mal standing there with a hand on her hip and a cocktail in her hand.

Well, at least he didn’t have to pretend to be happy to Mal.

“We can’t all be as cheerful as you,” he replied, tucking his phone back into his jacket. “Where’s Aurora?”

“She’s somewhere,” Mal replied, dropping into one of the empty chairs at his table. “Where’s Belle?”

He glared at her, not even sure if he was more annoyed that Belle wasn’t here or that Aurora was. It wasn’t fair that he had to keep Belle a secret but Mal could bring Aurora to any event she wanted, although he knew the reason was simply because Aurora didn’t work for Mal and Belle worked for him.

“What’s up your ass?” Mal said. “Did Judge Creepy say something to her?”

“She didn’t come,” he replied. “We’re not exactly public.”

“Jeeze, no wonder you’re in a shit mood being here all by yourself.”

“Not exactly, I brought George’s cousin Cora.”

He’d thought she was going to laugh at him, but she just shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

“I’m never going to understand you two, if you’d stop acting like it was this big scandalous secret nobody would care within two weeks,” she said, before quirking her eyebrow at him tauntingly. “And worst case she could always come work in my office.”

“I think you’d enjoy that too much,” he replied with a smile, feeling better than he had all night just to be able to admit what was going on. “There’s no way I’d let you have her.”

“Oh please, I’d be so good for her! For one thing, you know how well she and Aurora get along.”

“I like having her where she is,” he said. “And anyway, I don’t think she wants to leave.”

“Can’t blame me for trying. But anyway, the offer stands. It’s hard to find good assistants, you know.”

“Which would be the other reason I don’t want her leaving.”

Mal chuckled and relaxed back into her chair. They were both silent again, but at least it was comfortable with her. They were birds of a feather in a way, and at least he didn’t have to pretend to be enjoying himself. His phone went off _again_ and he almost dropped it in his haste to get it out of his pocket and unlocked. This time it was a video. Belle had, apparently, been selected as a model for the instructor and was dangling from the ceiling with a rope tied around her leg. She was smiling and then she waved. Ariel reached out from behind the camera and pushed Belle so that she started spinning helplessly and she let out an indignant little squeak. He could hear Ariel laughing when the video cut out and he looked up to see Mal leaning over enough to have seen everything on his phone.

“Well, it certainly looks like she’s having a good time, at least,” Mal said smugly as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Who’s she with?”

He probably shouldn’t talk about this, but it’s not like Mal was going to go spreading rumors and he knew so many more damaging things about her if she did. And there really wasn’t anybody else he _could_ discuss Belle with.

“Our receptionist,” he replied. “They’re uh, friends.”

“‘Friends?’” Mal said with a smirk. “Yes, I always take my _friends_ to those sorts of events. Clearly that’s all it is.”

“They have a lot in common and enjoy spending time together. We all do.”

“Why Dorian Gold, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Mal looked almost impressed as she clinked her glass against his and took a drink. They sat in a companionable silence, only interrupted by Mal occasionally glancing over at him and chuckling. He wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed or not, but honestly it was hard to be too awfully offended that she’d found out he was having sex with Belle _and_ Ariel. He just wished he was there with them instead of here, or that Belle was here with him – or, ideally, that he had her tied to the bed at the cabin while he thrust into her over and over and over again. It was not a productive line of thought.

“Dorian,” Cora said from behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin in surprise. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

“Sure,” he replied. “Mallory Fitz, this is Cora Miller, Cora this is Mal.”

He was absolutely positive now that Mal knew how unhappy he was to be on this date, and worse he was pretty sure Cora could tell as well if the tight smile on her face as she moved to shake Mal’s hand was any indication.

“How do you two know each other?” Cora asked, returning to her seat at his side and leaning forward.

“We met in law school,” Mal replied. The corners of her mouth were starting to twitch and he could tell she was about to do something awful and he was absolutely certain he wanted to be here for it. “Dorian and I go _way_ back.”

“Oh so you’re a lawyer?” Cora said evenly. “How fun! You both must be so busy, I’m always amazed you sort manage to socialize at all.”

“You know how it is,” Mal said, flashing her eyes over towards him. “You lose touch and then suddenly you bump into each other at a party and it’s just like old times.”

Dorian almost choked on his drink at the reference to bumping into each other at a _party_. If Cora had any idea what kind of party they had actually reconnected at, she would probably run.

Cora just narrowed her eyes at Mal, who seemed entirely unconcerned by the entire thing. Fortunately, at that moment Aurora arrived and introductions followed.

“Hello, Aurora,” Dorian said as the strawberry blonde joined them. “You’re looking lovely tonight.”

“Thank you,” she said with a polite smile. She really did look good, in slinky violet satin with her hair loose and swept over one eye. She was looking around and it took him a moment to realize she expected to see Belle here. She was thankfully discrete enough not to say anything but he was sure Mal would have noticed it, too, and that just added insult to injury when Cora decided to brush some imaginary lint off his shoulder and then leave her hand there.

Mal managed to engage in some shop talk for a little while after that, but both of the other women were looking at him with something like pity in their eyes. They left not long after, with Mal making a show of having her hand on Aurora’s ass as they left just to taunt Cora for her ostentatious jealousy. His phone buzzed again and he knew it was another message from Ariel and Belle but he couldn’t look with Cora right there. Fuck this, he decided. He didn’t want to be here, he’d only agreed to come as a favor, and his date had just chased off probably the only two people he actually enjoyed seeing in this entire place.

“I’m not feeling well,” he said, turning towards Cora. “Would you like me to drive you home or do you want to stay?”

She looked a bit affronted, but her smile kicked back in quickly.

“Do you need me to take care of you?” she asked him. “I’ve been told I can be quite nurturing.”

“No, I think I just need to get an early night.”

Her face darkened and she looked around quickly.

“I’ll stay here,” she replied before she stood up. “The night is still young.”

“Indeed.”

Cora walked away brusquely towards another group, not even looking at him as she left. Whatever, he just wanted to get the hell out of here and back to wherever Belle was. He took out his phone and checked his messages. Apparently Ariel and Belle had retired to her apartment and his last message was a selfie Ariel had taken with Belle bound to a chair while Ariel stood behind her and sucked on her neck. He couldn’t be back there fast enough.

 

Belle’s car was the only one outside when he got there, and he hoped she was still there and hadn’t left with her friend someplace. He had this mental image of the two of them having sex without him that had him feeling irrationally jealous as he knocked on her door. He’d never been jealous of Belle and other women before. It was a little on the late side to be knocking on her door randomly, and he wasn’t surprised to see her peeking through the window to see who it was before she opened it.

She was wearing a robe over a nightie and his mind fizzled. She put every woman at that damn party to shame. She didn’t ask him what he was doing there, she just smiled and stepped back into the apartment to let him in.

“Is Ariel still here?” he asked as she locked the door.

“No,” she replied. “She was only here for a little while. She left after we took the picture.”

He felt lighter when she’d said it, and he reached out to brush her hair off her shoulder where Ariel had left a little hickey on her neck. It was just the two of them now – nobody else to think about or try to impress – just him and Belle for the rest of the night.

“How was your date?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and remembered all at once she’d been upset by the whole thing.

“Terrible. She was awful, the party was boring, and all I thought about all night was how much I wanted you there.”

“I’m glad,” she replied. It had been her idea for him to go and he should probably point that out, but he didn’t want to be right tonight, he just wanted her. He wanted to mark her in every way that mattered and cleanse himself in her body. He _wanted_ her – all of her – every last inch.

“I hate this,” he said, moving in until he had her backed against the door. She let him trap her, and he could see her breath quicken with excitement as he reached out slowly and drew her robe aside and off her shoulder to reveal the hickey Ariel had left on her earlier that evening. His blood stirred at the sight of it, and he thrust his fingers into her hair and tilted her head to the side so he could put his mouth over the mark on her throat and replace it with one of his own.

She gasped and arched into him, her fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket as he teased her skin with his lips. She was soft and pliable in his arms as he marked her. He wanted more, though. He wanted to _consume_ her and turn her inside out to mark her all over as his. He didn’t want her to be his secret anymore, he wanted everyone to know that she was his and he was hers. He was proud of her, and he didn’t want to have to hide it.

He pulled away to look at her, and she held his gaze steadily. Her eyes were dark with arousal and he was sure he wasn’t going to make it upstairs before he had to have her. He slid a hand down her body to her hip and pulled her thigh up to his hip. She instantly relaxed against the door, and he pressed himself flush against her. She was so responsive as he ground himself against her and he thanked his lucky stars that she wasn’t wearing any panties. He just had to be as close to her as he could be as soon as possible.

It was a bone deep _need_ that had him fumbling with his belt and his fly until he was finally able to pull his cock out and rub it against her, feeling how wet she was and teasing her clit at the same time. She bit her lower lip and let out a little high pitched moan and something in him snapped – he just had to have her right then and there. 

Dorian grabbed her leg again, hoisting it up higher on his body until he could hook his arm underneath it. Belle was on her tiptoes and holding herself steady with her hands on his shoulders as he thrust into her in a smooth motion. She tossed her head back and gasped and he was lost. He pinned her against the wall with his body and reached down to grab her ass with his free hand before pulling back and slamming into her again. Belle cried out and wrapped her leg around his back and held tight to him as he fucked her hard against the door. 

She was clinging to him and panting in his ear and he couldn’t get enough of her, she was so beautiful and precious and she was _his_ , dammit. He didn’t want anyone else, he just wanted all of her and he wanted her to have all of him in turn. He bit her neck hard, wanting to hear her cries of pleasure. He wanted to fill his senses with her and never, ever let go. He wanted to be in her blood the way she was in his.

He felt the moment she came, screaming in pleasure and dragging an orgasm out of him as well. He buried his face in her neck and pinned her against the door again. He wasn’t ready to let go of her yet. Belle clung to him until he finally shook himself together and put her down. He wasn’t sure how to look at her yet, because their entire relationship so far was based on this sexual power play and he was afraid he might have upset the balance by coming here so desperate for her. He needed to do something to recover, but his mind was working too slow to figure out how, and besides all he really wanted was to was eat her alive. Well, that was certainly an idea.

He gathered himself and pulled away from her. She was leaning heavily against the door and watching him with wide eyes, and he felt himself relax at the sight of her – she was still his, no matter what else.

“Do you still have that rope from earlier?” he asked her, and she nodded yes. “Go upstairs and lay down, sweetheart. I’ll be there in a minute.”

She smiled and headed up the stairs of her townhouse to the bedroom, and he smacked her ass playfully as she left. He took his jacket off as soon as she was out of view and laid it across a chair before he sat down to take off his shoes and socks and make a plan. Step one would be to tie her to the bed. Step two was going to be eating her out until she begged him to stop. Step three would be losing himself in her again and again until she couldn’t walk right the next day. He didn’t like how badly this day had shaken him, but he was going to do his best to keep her satisfied and he just prayed that would be enough.


End file.
